Past Praying For
by LizVersaVulture
Summary: Damon/OC fic. Rated M for future chapters can skip if you want . What happens when a cold-hearted Damon starts to fall in love again?
1. Prologue

[a/n - sorry it's been so long!]

Prologue-

For over 100 years, Katherine Pierce had haunted Damon Salvatore's thoughts. He had always loved her. But for her, it was always his younger brother, Stefan.

For over 100 years, he had tried getting over Katherine, but it never worked.

Then, he met Elena Gilbert. He had stupidly fallen in love with her as well. But of course, it was always Stefan for her also.

For over 100 years, it's NEVER been him.

Damon had grown cold to love.

That was, until the day that Aria Lovette walked into the Salvatore's house with Elena.

Then, his whole world was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Aria Lovette was the new girl at Robert E. Lee High School in Mystic Falls, Virgina. She lived with her grandmother, who was about to croak at any moment. Her parent's were gone...somewhere. They abandoned her with various family memebers. Aria raised herself, basically.

She was beautiful in her own way. She had dark hair with bleach blonde streaks throughout. Her eyes were almost grey-blue. She wasn't stick thin, but she was thin none the less. She was definetly her own person. She wore shirts that she cut herself to fit off the shoulder. She wore skinny jeans and Vans shoes everyday. It was just who she was. She wasn't preppy, or emo. or goth. She was different. She called herself "bohemian."

Elena Gilbert was part of the 'welcome wagon' at RELHS. She showed new kids around on their first day. And this time was no different. She walked in with Stefan, her vampire boyfriend, on Novemeber 21.

"Stefan," she said, "I have to show the new girl around school today, ok?"

"I know, Elena." he said softly. She smiled up at him. He smiled at her and walked off to his first class, and she did the same.

Aria sat in her seat in her first period english class, books all prepared. That's when Elena walked in and sat next to her.

"You're Aria Lovette, right?" she said. Aria just looked at her with indifference, and nodded."I'm Elena GIlbert. I'll show you around today. Is that ok?"

"I suppose..." Aria said. Elena smiled and soon, class begun.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

TWO MONTHS LATER

Aria and Elena had become best friends in the past two months. They were always together. For Elena, it's what made her feel not so alone. She knew Aria didn't know about vampires and witches and werewolves, but all of Elena's friends were one of those, so to have a normal _human_ friend, it was nice. For Aria, it's what made her feel comfortable in this new town.

But Aria had a secret. For a few weeks, her grandmother had been admitted in the hospital. Aria had to take care of herself when she was at home alone. But Aria had too much pride to tell anyone, even Elena. Aria was on the verge of turning 18, so if her grandmother hung on for just a little longer, she could stay in Mystic Falls. But Aria knew that wouldn't happen, sadly. And one day, on September 29, 2010, it happened. Aria got a call. Thank God it was a Saturday and she was at her house.

"Ms. Lovette?" a male asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Doctor Emilio Translucie. I'm calling about your grandmother, Rosetta Lovette. I need you to come down to the hospital." he said. Aria sighed.

"Alright. I'm on my way..." she said, trailing off. Aria grabbed her keys and raced to the hospital.

Everything after she arrived at the hospital was a daze. She barely could remember her name.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Damon hated waiting on his brother, Stefan, to arrive home from school. Damon never saw the point of going to school. It was a waste of time, he thought. But he knew it was of some importance to Stefan.

It was a cool Saturday in September. It was 5:30, and Stefan and Elena were usually there by now. Damon don't know why he bothered waiting on them today, when he usually doesn't have the interest to be there when they came to the Salvatore house.

But, finally, his phone lit up. Stefan was calling him. "Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Duh," Damon replied, "who else? What is it Stefan?"

"Elena's friend Aria's at the hospital. Her grandmother died."

"And I care, why?" Damon asked, confused as to why his brother was telling him this.

"Because, Damon, she doesn't wanna stay at home alone so she's coming home with us. Her and Elena are going to spend the night." Stefan said.

"WHAT?" Damon said, infuriated.

"Chill, Damon. You can handle this. It's one night." Stefan said.

"Fine. ONE night." Damon snapped, then slammed his phone shut.

Damon didn't like the idea of some random girl staying in his house. But he could deal with it. For one night, and one night only.


	5. Chapter 4

{a/n- i know in chapter 2 it saws "two months later," well, it meant to be "one month later." sorry guys!}

Chapter 4-

Aria didn't know where she was. She had fainted in the hospital, right after Elena and Stefan showed up. She wasn't at her house, or even Elena's. She had no clue as to where she was.

"W-where am I?" she asked aloud, but she didn't see anyone.

"You're at the Salvatore house," she heard a strange voice say.

"Who are you?" she asked again, trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up. You're weak. I'm Damon, Stefan's sexy older brother." the voice said.

"Where's Stefan? Elena?" she asked. Her focus was coming back and she saw a man with dark, short hair, but longer than Stefans, and dark eyes. At first glance, Aria found him quite attractive.

"They went to get you some food. We don't have much here..." he trailed off, looking around. She sat up, and used her elbows as support.

"You should lay down, dumbass." Damon said, still not looking at her.

" I don't want to lay down," she said, dumbfounded as to how he knew she moved. "I want to talk to Elena. Or Stefan." Damon's head whipped towards her and he had an evil expression on his goregous face.

"Well tough luck, Princess," he spat. "They aren't here. They'll be back soon. Now lay down. I'm supposed to make sure you're ok."

"Well I'm fine," Aria said with a stubborn smirk.

"Fine. Whatever." Damon said, and got up. He started to leave the huge living room.

"Where are you going?" Aria demanded, getting up and following him. He spun around in an angered fashion.

"It's none of your damn business!" he yelled at her.

And before Aria could rebute, he was gone. Faster than human speed.

"What..?" Aria whispered.

There was definetly something up with Damon Salvatore. And Aria was going to figure out what it was.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Damon made a big mistake. He left the stubborn little bitch in a vampire speed. He couldn't explain that. Not without telling her. And who was she to know that vampires and werewolves and witches existed? She was just a human here in Mystic Falls. She didn't need to know. She wouldn't know.

But soon after their altercation, Stefan and Elena walked through the door, to see her standing there, a confused expression on her face.

"Aria," Elena said, "you should be laying down."

"No. I'm fine. Stefan, you're brother's a jerk." Aria replied, walking over to them and grabbing a bag from Stefan's hand.

"Yeah, I know. I got that." Stefan replied. Aria just shook her head and let them lead the way.

"He's odd, isn't he?" Aria asked while unpacking groceries.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Well, one second he was standing inches away from me, and the next, he disappeared." Aria said. Stefan dropped the glass bottle of Ragu and looked at Elena.

"Oops..." he said.

"I'll clean it up," Elena said. Stefan nodded and walked off, going to look for Damon.

"What was that all about?" Aria asked, helping Elena clean up the Ragu sauce.

"Stefan is clumsy." Elena said, nonchalantly.

"You're lying, 'Lena." Aria said.

"No, I'm not.." Elena said as the girls cleanned up the messy red Ragu sauce.

Once done, they changed the subject and laughed and made dinner for the four companions.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Damon was hiding out in the library when Stefan came to him, full of anger.

"What the hell, Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I slipped up, ok?" Damon answered his younger brother.

"Well now she's asking questions, and Elena doesn't want her involved."  
"She isn't involved. She won't be involoved. I just messed up." Damon said, standing up and putting down his book, _The Complete Works of Edgar Alan Poe_.

"She could be if you keep 'messing up'!" Stefan said.

"Well I guess I won't mess up, huh?" Damon said, with a smirk on his face. Stefan scoffed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Why do you have to be rude? Huh? Her grandmother just died! She has no more family!" Stefan said.

"And that's my problem?" Damon said.

"Be nice, ok? She's Elena's friend. So, chill." Stefan said, walking out.

Damon felt something he had never felt before the second Stefan left. He almost felt...bad for the new girl. But he couldn't figure out why. Sure, she was hot. But he wasn't his typical style. But for some reason, Damon felt himself leaving the library and headed to the kitchen, to apologize.

What was wrong with him?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Aria couldn't handle staying at her grandmother's house alone. She constantly spent her time at other people's houses, or really, anywhere other than her house. She spent a lot of time at Elena's house, and also Stefan's. Although, after Damon had apologized about yelling at her, she hadn't seen him. And honestly, it aggitated her. So when she saw Elena and Stefan outside eating lunch one day, she walked up to them and sat down next to Elena.

"Ok, Stefan. Is your brother ignoring me?" she asked.

"No. He just isn't around a lot." Stefan said, looking at Elena.

"You're lying." Aria said.

"How can you tell?" Stefan said, looking directly at Aria.

"You didn't look at me directly. You were looking at Elena."

"Damn. Alright fine, he is ignoring you." he said.

"I knew it. Why?" Aria inquired.

"It's a Damon thing." Stefan said, being careful to not look away. Aria believed him and ate her salad in peace.

This irked Aria. She hated to be ignored. Well, tomorrow was Saturday, and she knew Elena and Stefan had an all day date thing, and that Damon would be home. So, right then and there, she decided to pay a visit to a Mr. Damon Salvatore.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Aria woke up on that beautiful Saturday morning. She flew out of bed, and did her usual morning routine of showering, brushing teeth and hair, eating, and of course getting dressed, not all in that order though. She decided to wear a black dress with a corset top with deep red details. She also wore some of her fishnet thights under it and finished the look off with not too high high-heel combat boots. She grabbed her silver roasery to accent the dress and a black and silver bag. She walked out of the house with her hair in ringlets and headed towards the Salvatore house in her decked out, all black Honda Accord.

As she drove up to the house, she saw Damon exiting the front door, and resting on a pillar. She parked the car and got out of it.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm here to talk to you." Aria answered, locking her car doors and walking up the porch to stand face to face with Damon. He seemed to look at her up and down. She'd give anything to know what he was thinking about her specificly planned outfit. His facial expression didn't give anything away.

"Oh really? Why would you want to do a thing like that?" he asked after he had looked at her.

"Because I hear you're ignoring me, and I don't like to be ignored." she said, letting herself into the house.

"No one said you could come in." he said, ignoring her statement.

"Actually," she said, turning to face him, "Stefan said I could come here anytime I want."

"I think," Damon said, taking a step closer to her, "he meant when _he_ was here."

"Oh well." Aria said, her voice almost faltering. She found Damon extremely sexy. He chuckled and turned his head to face something off in the distance, but he didn't back away from her. And then, suddenly, he grabbed her hand, and said, "Follow me." She did as she was told, and followed him into the back of the Salvatore house, hiding with him in a closet.

"Stay here, Aria." he said, getting up. She grabbed his arm.

"No! Tell me what's going on." she demanded.

"Aria, please. I'm begging you, stay here." he pleaded. She let go of his arm and nodded. And then, he did it again. He left at faster-than-humanly-possible speed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Damon heard the car driving up the driveway, and went out of the house to see who it was. He saw it was Aria in her Honda Accord. He wondered why she was there. As she exited the car, he saw how goregeous she looked. Her hair was in tight little ringlets, and he imagined his fingers messing them up. She was wearing a corset dress, and he imagined him ripping it off her body and he also imagined what she had on underneath it. She had tights on, and he imangined him taking them off as well. And her boots gave her height, and he all around loved the way she looked.

As they talked, he kept a poker face. He couldn't believe he was actually having feelings towards this girl, and it wasn't just lust. It was something deeper. He had slowly gotten to know her through her conversations here with Stefan and Elena. But she didn't know him. And there inlies the problem.

When they were in the house, and he was just inches away from her face and moments away from kissing her, he heard a noise. He heard another vampire getting closer to his house. He didn't want Aria to be in any danger, and took her hand. After he had convinced her to stay hidden in a closet, he "messed up" again and ran away at vampric speeds.

He saw an old, well, an old enemie of his. William Hawthorne. He had altercations between him a few 50 years ago.

"Hello, Damon," William said.

"William. What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"I'm here to kill you. You shouldn't have messed with me all those years ago." he said, circling Damon.

"As much as I'd love to have this conversation, I need you to leave." Damon said, knowing if William caught wind of Aria's scent he'd kill her.

"Why is that, Damon?" WIlliam said.

"Well I have too much to live for. Why waste your time spilling blood?" Damon said.

"Because it's so much fun." William answered.

"Well... what if I offered you something amazing, and in return, you spare me my life. Forever." Damon said. Vampires couldn't resist a good deal.

"What is it?"

"Katrina Petrova." Damon said, knowing what he was going to do.

"... Katrina?" William said.

"Yes. I have her. Wait for me outside and I'll take you to her." Damon said. William nodded, and was gone. Damon ran to Aria. He opened the closet door to see her still sitting there. He smiled at her.

"I'll be right back. Just don't move. Everything's under control." he said. She nodded, and after he closed the door, he was outside with William.

He led William to the tomb in where Katherine was. He opened the door and summoned her. She showed her face, and soon, Damon pushed Willliam in.

"You tricked me, Damon!" William yelled.

"I know. At least you have company." Damon said, and shut the tomb. After he closed it tightly shut, he ran back to the Salvatore house.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Damon helped Aria off the floor. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Everything's fine, Aria.." he said, with all the care in the world.

"What happened? I heard someone say he was going to kill you!" she said, worried. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist.

"Old enemy. It's fine now. We worked it out." he said, smiling at her.

"Damon... you're not normal. You leave at faster than human speeds and you hear things that normal people can't." she said. He let her go and looked away. Her hand pulled his face towards her own.

"Tell me the truth, Damon Salvatore." she said, looking at him like no one had looked at him before. He sighed, and motioned to the bed near them. She sat down and waited on him to sit down with her. He kept standing and took a deep breath.

"I'm a vampire."

[a/n- sorry for the short chapter, but cliffhanger!]


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

Damon decided to tell her. He trusted her, for some weird reason.

"I'm a vampire." he said.

"You're a WHAT!" she answered, confused as ever.

"I'm a vampire. But I don't sparkle in the sun, that's gay. I have a ring that protects me from the sun so I don't burn to death. I drink blood, but I have some in little baggies so I'm not goin' around killin' people. Stefan is one too, but he's been livin off bunny blood or something. Well, except he drinks a little of Elena's blood to get used to human blood. Oh, and you know Caroline?" Aria nodded. "She's one too," Damon continued. "And Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf and Bonnie Bennett is a witch. Yeah it's crazy here in Mystic Falls. Oh, and William, the guy that wanted to kill me, well he's a vampire. And so is this psycho bitch named Katherine, or Katrina Petrova. But Katherine and William are in this tomb that vampires can't get out. They're stuck there until they rot away from the lack of blood."

Aria sat there in amazement. She couldn't believe this was all real. Vampires, werewolf, witches...this all seemed a lot for her. And she also couldn't believe that she liked a vampire!

"Say something..." Damon said, quietly. This was the first time he'd ever really told a human about their existence and cared what she thought. Aria stood up, and touched Damon's face. She was inches away from his lips, and he almost kissed her.

"I think it's amazing." she said. He smiled.

"You know, I'm usually a dick to people." he said, grabbing her by the waist.

"Why aren't you a dick to me?" she said, putting her hands around his neck and playing with his hair.

"I don't know. I like you, I guess." he said. She smiled and dropped her hands. She backed away from him and he had a sad look on his face.

"I have the feeling you know a lot about me, but as of right now, all I know about you is that you're Stefan's older brother, you can be a dick to people, you're really hot, and you're a vampire. I need to know more." she said, sitting down on the bed. He chuckled.

"Alright. Stefan and Elena won't be back for quite some time. We can talk. What would you like to drink?"

"Hot tea. British Breakfast, Splenda, and vanilla cream. If you have it."

"You're in luck. We have it." he said, then leaving her. He came back soon and sat down next to her.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

It was 12:45 AM. Stefan and Elena still hadn't come home, so Damon and Aria assumed they were staying at Elena's house. They had spent all day talking about their lives, and Damon had more to talk about, their family, their friends, their likes, their dislikes, their pet-peeves, their exes, their musical tastes, and so on. They were talking about Aria's life in Mystic Falls.

"I don't like living alone. But I don't want to move again." Aria said, about her grandmother's death.

"Well, don't worry, Aria, you're safe here." Damon said, sipping his glass of blood. Aria just watched him.

"That's really creepy." she said.

"Haha. You want some?" Damon said jokingly.

"No. I don't want to be a vampire." she said.

"I don't blame you." he said. "Aria, why don't you move in here? Put your grandmother's house up for sale and just live with me and Stefan."

"Damon... I can't do that." Aria said, sipping her cup of tea.

"Why not?" he said.

"My aunt was left the house. She's coming to live here. I can't just tell her 'Oh yeah, I'm living with some guys who are vampires.' Yeah. No." she said.

"Well you wouldn't tell her we're vampires." he said.

"It's still creepy, Damon." she said.

"You'd be safe here, Aria." he said.

"Why don't you just stay with me some nights and I'll stay with you some nights? Just until my aunt comes."

"Sounds reasonable. Starting tonight?" he said. She laughed.

"Sure." she said, smiling at him. He took his cup and placed it on the bedside table. She handed him her cup and he did the same.

"Aria..." he said, leaning closer to him. Finally, he kissed her. "Do you know enough about me now?" he asked. She simply nodded. He smiled at her.


	14. Chapter 13

[a/n - i don't own Vampire Diaries. If I did, why would I waste my precious time WRITING about it? Instead, I'd be with Ian Somerhalder and chatting it up with Nina Dobrev or however you spell her last name. AAANNYYYWWAAAYY, sorry for the late chapter post. My computer totally won't turn on and I'm using my mom's old laptop which is on the fritz. Enjoy]

Chapter 13-

Damon couldn't wait anymore. He leaned in for another kiss, this time, making it more passionate and with lust. Lust and love, that is. He couldn't describe it. But after talking for hours with Aria, he knew. He loved her. Maybe it made him crazy, or insane. Or even creepy. But he didn't care. Not if she loved him back. Not if she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. Not if she felt the same way.

But, apparently, she did. She deepened the kiss. He, with his vampire ability to be extremely fast, flipped their position so he was on top. He had to be careful, and he knew that. So he stopped kissing, long enough to tell Aria one thing.

"Aria... It's important I don't hurt you. You tell me if I do, ok?" he demanded. She nodded, and made an attempt to reach for his head, but he pinned her arms down.

"Promise me, Aria. I can't get too ahead of myself, ok?"

"Ok, Damon," she promised. He nodded and let her go. Her arms flew to grab his head and pull it down to kissed her on the lips, then made his way down her neck to her collar bone. He flipped her over, and removed her dress. He threw it over to a chair in the corner. His hands made their way up her back and into her hair. His fingers became intangled in the once perfect curls. She kissed him with passion, and doing it perfectly. She had on match blake lace undergarments, but he didn't pay much attention. He took her tights off, and threw them next to her dress. He rolled her over again, and she began to unbotton his shirt. She threw it, or tried to, next to her clothes. It didn't work out so well for her. As their breathing labored, the kisses became more intense. Soon, they were completley naked in each other's presence.

Damon pulled away from the kiss to look at Aria. She just blushed. He smiled at her, a reassuring sign that he loved her. She smiled back at him, and he leaned in for another kiss. Finally, with a long, deep breath, he entered her. She gasped, and he looked at her, full of worry. She nodded, and he began to thrust into her. As she cried out his names, numerous times, he felt something inside of him. But what was it? Love. It was love.

[a/n- yeah, ok. so it sucked. sorry. lazy. but it'll get better later on]


End file.
